


Shadow Dancers

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William's seen something he wants, and Angelus is less than pleased</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Dancers

The creak of the stairs and closing of the door woke him. Angelus grumbled as he was dragged out of a very pleasant dream when he reached out for the body that he wanted beside him but found empty space. He sat up and looked at the window with a scowl. It was barely twilight, too early to go hunting yet. There were hours left before they usually went out, but lately the boy had been slipping out as soon as the light allowed. What was he up to?

Throwing the covers back, the big man got up and reached for his dressing gown. Silk slid over skin and he grinned, reveling in the sensuality of it. Wrapping the belt around his waist, he tied it in a loose knot and went in search of some answers. All the boy ever did was hunt and moon around Drusilla - she'd know where he was if anyone did.

Without bothering to knock, Angelus opened the door to Drusilla's room and smiled at the sight of her curled up in the blankets. Over fifty years after her turning and she still braided her hair for bed like the little nun she'd once been. He sat down on the side of the bed and stroked a hand down the thick black plait, moving up the underside of it to cup his hand around the back of her neck.

She stilled and then whimpered, moaning softly when his grip tightened. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him sleepily. "Is it time to go find some nice people to play with?"

"Not yet, Dru. It's still early, but we'll find you a juicy little toddler tonight if you like. Now, where's William?"

Confusion flitted across her features and he gave her a little shake. She whimpered again. "It's Wednesday, Daddy. My prince always goes to see the dollies on Wednesday."

"What dollies?" She didn't answer immediately and Angelus growled his displeasure. "Dammit, Dru, tell me where the idiot boy went!"

When her only response was a rising wail, he changed tactics and pulled her up into his lap. Stroking one hand along her hair, he murmured, "Hush now, princess. Daddy shouldn't have yelled like that. But I'm worried about William. He doesn't know his way around yet and it's still very early for him to be out roaming the streets. Can you tell me where he went, sweetheart?"

She curled against his chest, tracing the line of his lapel. "He likes to watch the dollies spin and jump. They prance around like ponies and act silly, but my William loves it." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He thinks I didn't see how he looked at the black doll with the twinkly eyes."

"And how did he look?" Angelus grit his teeth and struggled to keep his tone even. The boy would not throw himself away on some cheap opera dancer who spread her legs for any man that offered her a smile and a few coins. He wouldn't allow it, not if he had to whip the skin from the insolent fledgling's back every night.

"Like he'd never seen a dolly before." Drusilla giggled and twined her arms around her sire's neck. "Can we play with the cross tonight, Daddy?"

"Maybe later, precious. Right now I'm going to go get William. You sleep a little more and get dressed and when I get home we'll find you a treat."

Drusilla nodded and slid back down onto the bed. "The black dolly's at the lion theater. He likes that one best." She snuggled down into the mattress and was soon fast asleep, hugging Miss Edith close.

Angelus walked back down the hall to his room. He pulled clothes out of the bureau, then stripped and went to the basin where he washed with swift, efficient moves. There was no time for a leisurely soak in hot water tonight, so he made do and then began to dress. Long black pants, a crisp white shirt and green brocade vest, with a black frock coat to finish it off. He swept his hair back into a neat queue, slipped his shoes on and headed out into the night. William was about to find out what it really meant to be hunted by the Scourge of Europe.


End file.
